


Nightmare

by IWriteSinsNotTradigies



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, capt
Genre: Angsty bois, Bucky tries to kill Steve, I just learned the coma (comma?) thing and it's fun, I love my Brooklyn boys, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Nightmares, So many tags, THEY ARE VERY GAY, Tags Are Fun, but more angsty, im done now, kind of, like domestic avengers, okay, tags are great, they also all live in the tower, they're the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTradigies/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTradigies
Summary: Bucky gets nightmares because of Hydra.





	Nightmare

Everyone has those sleepless nights, Bucky tried to reason with himself. Everyone at the tower did.

Bucky was pacing back and forth on the plush flooring of his room.

"...Fucking hell, Buck…" He mumbled to himself. "Just get tired so you can sleep. How hard is that?" 

He paused in front of his window. It was casting a pale glow onto his room and making his skin look a deathly white. He sighed softly and sat down in front of the window. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the window.

"BUCKY!" Screamed Steve, shaking under his grasp. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! I-I CAN'T SEE! ITS DARK, BUCKY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Blood poured from Steve's eyes -if you could even call the shredded organ that-, pooling onto the hardwood.

A deep, dark chuckle rose from the man's throat. "Shut up, Stevie." He growled into Steve's ear as he traced circles into Steve's chest. "I'm just having fun like you wanted me to." He giggled as he raked his nails down Steve's chest. This ripped a cry of agony from the younger blonde's chest.

"Buck! Bucky!" Called a far off voice. He paused from the torturing of his friend to look around. 

"...St-steve?" Bucky questioned. His voice sounded shaky and unsure. "...I...where are you?" The man under him started to fade out along with his surroundings.

He opened his eyes and he was under Steve. He was shaking terribly. "...I...wh-what happened? Where am I-I?"

Steve sighed softly, petted Bucky's bed head. "...You're in my room, Buck. You were sleepwalking again. Nothing to worry about." It was, in fact, something to worry about. Bucky had come in trying to choke and kill Steve. Nonetheless, he smiled reassuringly down at Bucky before gently reaching down and kissing him on the forehead. "Everything will be okay…" He mumbled softly again before scooting off of Bucky and lying beside him. 

Bucky sat up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "...Can...can I sleep...here? With you…?" Steve nodded and Bucky curled up beside him. Steve lightly played with Bucky's hair until he fell asleep. He didn't have anymore nightmares that night.


End file.
